Protector of Many Voices
by BloodAvenger42
Summary: Jaune Arc always saw himself as a normal boy. Sure he's training to become a glorified monster hunter in the academy of the highest esteem and got there through illegitimate means, but hey still normal otherwise. So imagine Jaune's surprise when he wakes up one morning and looks into the mirror only to find someone else staring back at him... her... it? Okay, now I'M confused.
1. Teaser

**Greetings Reader!**

 **This is just a little teaser for what is to come this weekend! This was actually my second draft of the first chapter before I decided to go with a different approach, but I just didn't have the heart to throw this one out. Let me know what you think of it in the comments and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Sincerely Yours,**

 **BloodAvenger42**

* * *

Protector of Many Voices

 _Hi. My name is Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it… or so my mom always told me… Okay maybe they don't, but that's not the point! The point is that I am a hunter-in-training who managed to sneak his way into one of the prestigious Hunter Academies known to Remnant! Remnant being the world I live on, hunter academies being the schools that train… well hunters, and don't worry about the sneaking in bit, that's also not important. Okay maybe it is, but that's another story entirely!_

 _What IS important is my current situation. What situation you may ask? Let's first start from the beginning. You know how I mentioned that I'm a student of a prestigious academy-that-I-totally-got-into-legitimately right? Well, I've currently been a part of the curriculum for about… two weeks? Yeah, two weeks now, and have acclimated pretty decently if I say so myself._

 _…_

 _Okay that's a lie; I've actually been struggling lately. Between bullies and having very little experience in combat or Grimm in general I'm already in a pretty tight spot. On top of all that I'm the team leader of the team that I've been placed in. Basically like a study group… only you're with that said study group for all four years that you have in Beacon. Beacon's the name of the academy by the way… forgot to mention that. And don't mistake that last part as being bitter, I actually really like my team, they're full of awesome people that I've somehow been blessed to be friends with. Though it seems this new problem I'm having involves at least one of them… Specifically speaking, this new problem involves my partner, her name is Pyrrha Nikos, apparently a big shot somewhere, also another story and not really important right now._

 _Now you may be wondering… why the hell am I taking so long to just unveil the damn problem? Well I'm actually trying to piece the situation together in my mind currently, probably why I'm talking to an imaginary audience since it seems I'm already losing my mind. Why? I'm staring at a girl. What girl? Pyrrha Nikos. Why is that a problem? I'm staring at her through a mirror… and I'm alone in the bathroom._

 _…_

 _You seeing my problem now? Pyrrha Nikos. In the bathroom with me. When I'm alone. And I'm looking at a mirror. Looking like a problem now?_

 _And before my perverted mind starts getting any funny ideas, no it's NOT one of those scenes where I'm in the bathroom and Pyrrha walks out of the shower or anything like that… though I wouldn't have minded if that-_

 _NO! NO! Bad thoughts!_

 _Back to the matter at hand! The situation is not that, in fact it's arguably worse. So I shall now ask you to riddle me this:_

 _I'm staring at my partner._

 _I'm alone in the bathroom._

 _This is not the fantasy of a perverted idiot._

 _What am I?_

Jaune was frozen as he stared at himself. Herself. Whatever self he/she was. His/her familiar emerald green eyes wide open with his/her mouth usually always in a strong, encouraging smile hanging open and his/her long red hair, usually propped up in a ponytail, cascading down his/her back.

 _Hey me, did you guess yet? No? Then I'll answer for you in the form of question!_

 _Why the flying f*** am I Pyrrha f***ing Nikos?!_


	2. Ch 1: An Interesting Situation

**Protector of Many Voices**

 **Chapter 1: An Interesting Situation**

Their eyes snapped open, breathing ragged, heart beating at rapid pace as they tried to recuperate from… something. A dream? Maybe, but whatever the dream was about was lost to the void that was the human mind.

 _Who am I?_

For a moment there was panic before a two words appeared at the forefront.

 _Jaune. Arc. Jaune Arc._

It was a name. _His_ name, yes, yes it was obviously his name, why would he forget it? It was a revelation that brought him great joy and embarrassment; this was then followed by pain.

Jaune let out a groan as he brought a hand to his forehead as a nasty headache began to form.

 _What happened? Where am I?_

Jaune slowly tried to piece together the situation he was in. First and foremost would be where he actually was. Upon looking around it seemed that he was in some sort of motel room, the room itself seemed fairly rundown with the paint slowly tearing off the walls, what was left of a plastic curtain barely covering a singular window near the front door, and carpeting that was blackened, grimy.

 _But this is wrong._

Something in Jaune told him that this wasn't normal. Jaune fought through more pain as he tried to remember why that was… until his wandering eyes caught sight of a lone sword lying haphazardly on the floor. It wasn't hard to spot, being the most pristine object in the room; its shining white sheath gleamed like a star among the dilapidated muck.

 _"This is the pride and joy of the Arc Family, use it well, Jaune."_

The memory came and went bringing nostalgia and more pain. This pain was different, one that came from the heart, but Jaune quickly pushed it down, as it was not important at the moment. Instead he focused on the next memory that appeared one that dealt with a certain structure that stood atop a massive plateau like a castle.

 _Beacon._

Another word, one that brought on a mixture of many emotions ranging from pride to… sadness? Jaune was puzzled by this but didn't dwell on it, instead he clung to that memory, digging into it, searching, until he found what he sought, allowing everything to become clear.

 _I am Jaune Arc. Hunter-in-training attending Beacon Academy at Vale._

Yes. That was Jaune's full identity… it was where he _should_ be… so where was he now? Jaune tried to think more, but the headache once again reared its ugly head, hindering further thought.

 _First I think I should get some cold water on my face. That should help me wake up a bit._

With that thought, Jaune slowly slid from under his sheets, bringing himself up to a sitting position, which in turn brought another, stronger onslaught of pain to Jaune's head causing another groan.

 _I can't even hear myself with the pounding in my head…_

With some effort Jaune managed to stumble onto his feet, using the nearby wall as support. His head still hurt, his body felt weird, his vision was blurry and his ears began to ring.

 _I have to find a bathroom._

Jaune's eyes wandered around the room, eyes stopping at the front door for a moment before moving on until he spotted another room, one that was near the bed on the wall that Jaune was leaning on.

 _Found it._

Jaune slowly made his way towards the doorway, opening he door and stumbling his way in. The cool temperature of the tile caused Jaune's senses to heighten for a moment before dying down once again. It was too dark, however, and Jaune's currently blurry sight didn't help much.

 _Light switch; have to find it._

Jaune blindly reached out towards the walls, feeling around until his fingers until a resounding click echoed throughout the bathroom. A moment later, Jaune's eyes were assaulted by several brilliant bursts of electrical discharge as the lights flickered on and off several times before finally managing to keep a steady stream. This didn't help Jaune's headache at all in fact it added nausea to the mix.

 _Just get some cold water on my face and everything will be fine._

With his eyes closed, Jaune felt around the walls until the felt the sink jutting out of the wall opposite of the switch. After a bit more feeling about, Jaune eventually managed to get the water running, the sound of flowing water reaching Jaune's ears. Without a second thought, Jaune placed his hands in a position to intercept the water flow, the cool liquid sending shockwaves along Jaune's arms. The effect was ignited, twofold when Jaune splashed the collected liquid onto his face the shock bringing Jaune to a more alert feeling… with the buzzing of his head still lingering.

 _Okay, this headache is really starting to annoy me, what did I even do last night?_

A long sigh erupted from Jaune's throat as he finally allowed his eyes to open so he could look upon the sorry state he was in.

 _…_

Silence both in mind and from mouth as Jaune stared at his reflection in the mirror. All thought stopped and the world seemed frozen. For several moments Jaune stood staring, an internal monologue running through his head as his mind slowly started to boot up again. As it did realization slowly started to take root, causing Jaune to finally start to react physically. Emotions from within started to build and build waiting for the moment where they could be released. Confusion, anguish, and fear all combining their forces in order to create one product, a product that was released upon Jaune's final realization. A product… that just so happened to be a scream in a voice that was definitely not what one would expect from a typical male.

"WHAT IN THE FLYING F-!"

Jaune barely managed to catch himself amazingly bringing his emotions back under control, closing his eyes.

 _It was the headache, there's no way what I saw was real._

With that though in mind, Jaune looked again only to see the same image, the same thing he saw before. Once again the emotions threatened to rise anew, but Jaune once again closed his eyes, calming himself down again.

 _Nope. Nuh-uh. It's a dream. It has to be. There's no way._

Yet upon opening his eyes a third time and seeing that nothing had changed, Jaune promptly stared at his reflection let out a chuckle before his eyes rolled back and his world once again became black.

It is said that last thing that the eyes perceive is implanted into the brain in a similar fashion to that of a camera. A natural picture. One that Jaune had taken of the extremely familiar redheaded, green-eyed girl that was standing in the stead of his reflection.

It was at the moment right before Jaune's consciousness went completely dark that Jaune thought up one word.

 _Fuck._

* * *

Jaune gasped as he shot up from his prone position on his bed gasping for air, his breath ragged, sweat dripping from every pore as his body worked to calm itself down. Without a second thought, Jaune started pad himself down starting from his chest down to the area between his legs.

 _Oh thank goodness the children are still there._

It also seemed that there wasn't anything extra on his chest either allowing him to breath a sigh of relief as he collapsed back on his bed. That had to be the strangest dream that Jaune had ever had, one that was fairly vivid as well.

 _That was Pyrrha that I saw in the mirror._

Pyrrha Nikos. Apparently a big shot in Mistral and Jaune's teammate at Beacon. She was the one who gave Jaune a fighting chance at becoming at least decent in Beacon by not only unlocking his aura, but training him in combat as well. Long story short she was a _very_ important figure in Jaune's life, but it still didn't make sense why she would be haunting his dreams in such a manner.

 _Eh, dreams are random._

Just like that, Jaune pushed the thought aside, general laziness taking over as he allowed his eyes to roam around the dorm room at Beacon.

…

Only to find that he wasn't looking around at his dorm room in Beacon, rather he was staring at a bone chillingly familiar room.

 _Paint slowly tearing off the walls, what was left of a plastic curtain barely covering a singular window near the front door, and carpeting that was blackened, grimy…_

It was then that a familiar feeling in Jaune's head took hold causing him to groan even as his panic never left.

 _Where am I?_

Suddenly there was a knock on the door causing Jaune to jump only to groan again as the sudden movement irritated his headache. Using all his willpower, however, Jaune fought through the pain as he stood up and made his way towards the door, swaying to and fro as he did. When he reached the door, Jaune groaned again as he saw the door locked tight by at least three different locks.

 _What in the world kind of motel room is this?! How did I even manage to get these to lock?_

Jaune didn't think on it any further as another set of knocks sounded from the door, the faster repetition telling Jaune that whoever was on the other side was getting impatient. Jaune quickly fumbled with the locks, trying to quickly get the door open, his shaking hands not helping him much. Eventually, Jaune managed to get the door open and found himself face to face with a middle-aged man that stood half a foot taller than Jaune, he had a portly appearance with his stomach sticking like he was expecting to break water soon. The man's face scary looking scowl was clearly visible on his face with his beard being fairly short and his bald head shining in the morning sun's rays. With those details in Jaune's mind, he was forced to close his eyes as the sun became too much for his suffering head to handle. It was at this time that the man decided to speak, his breath reeking of cigarette smoke it wafted over Jaune almost making feel sick.

"Alright kid I'm only gonna say this once, but if you're gonna stay here keep the god damn volume down," the man growled, "Folks are still trying to sleep."

Jaune simply nodded in answer, his headache not really allowing him to think up an intelligent answer as he tried to open his eyes again to look up at the man again. The said man still had the scowl on his face, but it seemed to slightly soften as he looked at Jaune

"What do ya expect after getting completely smashed?" stated the man.

Jaune frowned as he looked up at the man.

"Smashed…?" he managed to say.

The man sighed once again filling Jaune's nostrils with smoker's breath causing the boy to gag.

"Yeah, I guess you wouldn't really remember that well, you were pretty far gone when you stumbled your way here," stated the man, "Dropped a handful of lien on my lap shouting like a sailor and demanding a room."

Jaune didn't remember that, any of that. No matter, he had to address what was happening now, attempting to remember the events of last night would come later.

"Sorry," said Jaune.

The man shook his head.

"Don't sweat it, kid. I've dealt with plenty of folks like you before, only difference is you're hell of a lot younger than all of 'em."

Jaune nodded slowly, his mind starting to clear up bit more with some of the pain lifting. The man in front of Jaune took that as a signal to continue.

"Well anyway, keep the volume down, ya hear?" stated the man as he started walking away.

"Uh… thank you Mr.-," started Jaune.

"Just call me Roy," said the man over his shoulder, "And you might want to help your little lady friend from the bathroom floor."

With that the man continued on while Jaune stared after the man, frozen.

 _Lady friend. Bathroom._

Jaune slowly turned his head towards the bathroom his headache temporarily forgotten. Jaune slowly closed the front door, putting the locks back in place in a slow, careful manner, wanting to mentally prepare himself for what he might see.

 _C'mon Jaune you can do this, you're just psyching yourself out is all._

Flashes of the dream appeared at the forefront at that moment as if Jaune's own mind was messing with him, something that Jaune was _not_ appreciating at the moment.

 _Okay, time to man up Jaune. First we figure out who's in the bathroom, then we find out what happened last night._

Jaune nodded to himself as he finished locking up the last lock. He took a deep breath before turning around to face the bathroom noticing that someone's arm was sticking out of the entrance. Limp. Jaune gulped as he slowly made his way towards the entrance.

 _I swear I saw this in a movie once._

With that said Jaune stopped at the entrance looking down at the body before him. The person was female all right, collapsed against the door of the bathroom door. It was hard to make out any details half due to Jaune's still impaired mental state as well as the darkened room.

 _Why didn't I just open the window curtains again?_

Jaune didn't really muse further instead opting to search for the lights and upon turning them on looked down to see that his previous fears had been realized. Sitting there with her hair down, completely out cold was Pyrrha Nikos… collapsed exactly where Jaune remembered fainting in his dream… although something was telling Jaune that that wasn't a dream at all.

 _So if I wasn't dreaming and Pyrrha is here then that means… I was…_

It was then that a few pieces of the puzzle were put together.

 _The noise complaint._

 _Me waking up in the same motel room._

 _Pyrrha on the floor exactly where I fainted in my dream._

All this evidence pointed to the fact that Jaune Arc for little while had been in the body of his partner and friend, Pyrrha Nikos. It was revelation that was more mind-blowing that it should have been. In fact it was so mind blowing that Jaune promptly fainted due to his brain being unable to handle such a revelation.

* * *

Jaune woke up again with a gasp before it turned to a groan.

"Oh for crying out loud!" he growled.

It was then that he froze. That voice wasn't his. Jaune slowly took in his surroundings. He was in the bathroom, more specifically on the bathroom floor. Not daring to move his head, he allowed his hands to do the same checks as he did before. His hands moved to his chest, immediately running into resistance early has they ended up getting stopped by… breasts. At this point Jaune was sweating as he then reached in between his legs. No jewels to be found.

 _What._

At this point Jaune's sanity was reaching an all time low as he tried to understand his current situation slowly looking to his left where he had been standing over Pyrrha's body only moments before. There he saw… himself on his back, completely unconscious. It was at that moment that he… that she… that… it?

…

It was at that moment that _they_ stared ahead, their brain unable to truly grasp the situation that they were in nor was it able to really able to produce a proper emotional response.

"I'm frightened," stated Pyrrha-Jaune with a completely blank face.

It was then that the headache came back full force.

"And my head hurts."

Oblivion followed.


	3. Ch 2: Double Trouble

**Chapter 2: Double Trouble**

Jaune sat at the side of his bed staring blankly at the front door as he attempted to gather his thoughts.

 _Okay… Now that I'm done freaking out, I can maybe think of what kind of situation I'm actually in._

Jaune closed his eyes and mustered up all his willpower before he looked over towards his original body, which he somehow managed to pick up and put onto the bed without having another one of those faint and body-switch type deals.

 _Something I'm still not used to… nor do I think I'll ever get used to that…_

This was coming from the fact that Jaune had already switched between bodies a total of twenty times since he had woken up, each time with a new sense of surprise and denial. The vicious cycle finally stopped on Pyrrha's body when Jaune finally decided to calm himself down.

 _So let's recap with what I know._

The first thing that Jaune managed to note was that Pyrrha was currently wearing what he usually wore: black t-shirt tucked into a pair of baggy jeans, fingerless leather gloves and a black hoodie with the Pumpkin Pete's logo on the front. At first Jaune suspected that he had given Pyrrha his clothes in his drunken daze, which then led to many other insinuations that Jaune would rather not think of at the moment. However, as was evident on Jaune's original body being fully clothed in his usual garb, this turned out to be a falsehood…

This then brought Jaune to a more concerning note. While Jaune's… consciousness? Yes, consciousness. While his consciousness continued to hop back in forth between the bodies, Jaune found that Pyrrha was notably absent from all of this. Pyrrha as in being Pyrrha's consciousness. Jaune had hoped, as well as dreaded, for Pyrrha to wake up, freak out like him before helping him uncover more about this mysterious happenstance.

 _Is Pyrrha in a coma right now and I'm just tossing her subconscious around as if it were some kind of ragdoll?_

Jaune's… Pyrrha-Jaune's eyes widened at this.

 _What if I'm causing more damage to her with each switch?! What if by all that switching I completely destroyed who my partner was and by the time we fix this situation Pyrrha ends up being brain-dead?_

Jaune shook his head… or rather Pyrrha-Jaune's head as he reasoned with himself.

 _Freaking out won't help anything. What's important is that I fix this as soon as possible._

Jaune sat there for a moment longer before he had Pyrrha-Jaune slump in exasperation.

"What in the world am I supposed to do?"

Jaune had to stop himself from cringing at hearing himself talk through Pyrrha's voice. Pyrrha was always confident and gentle whenever she spoke so hearing her speaking in _his_ tone of voice was rather… unsettling.

 _How did this happen? Better yet, why me?_

Jaune shook Pyrrha-Jaune's head and slowly stood up from the bed.

"Might as well look around this place," Jaune muttered in Pyrrha's voice, "Maybe I'll find clues as to what happened to me."

Nodding at this, Pyrrha-Jaune started to look around the room, checking under every piece of furniture, looking in every drawer in hopes of finding something, _anything_ in order to help solve this mystery. However, after about an hour of fruitless searching Jaune had Pyrrha-Jaune collapsed back onto her original spot at the side of the bed in exasperation. The only thing Jaune managed to figure out with all that searching is just how unsanitary this room was.

 _It's a miracle that neither of us picked up some disease… maybe it's because of our aura?_

Jaune looked down towards his original body, hoping that maybe Pyrrha had started to stir within, but alas nothing of the sort happened. Jaune sighed.

"Great, I'm sitting at the beginning mark of this stupid game."

Jaune had Pyrrha-Jaune run a hand through Pyrrha's red locks, which were surprisingly soft… she sure knew how to take care of her hair…

 _Stop! Not the time!_

But what else could he really do? There was no answer from within the room he was residing in, nor did he have any sort of recollection on what happened last night.

 _How much alcohol did I manage to chug before I got here?_

Roy, as the landlord was so named, had claimed that Jaune got here in the aftermath of his late night partying… maybe he would have answers?

 _Only problem is I'm still stuck in Pyrrha's body, and I don't know if I want to switch again if Pyrrha's conscious is stuck in my body somewhere._

Another pitiful sigh fell from Pyrrha-Jaune's lips.

 _What the hell did I get myself into?_

Suddenly a muffled sound made itself known, cutting into Jaune's thoughts. Startled, Jaune frantically looked around the room in an attempt to find the root of the noise only to find that it was originating from his original body. More specifically it was originating from the scroll that was tucked into his original body's jean pocket the tip of it sticking out a bit. Jaune quickly had Pyrrha-Jaune fish out the scroll before opening it up to see who the caller was.

 _Ruby?_

Jaune immediately pressed the answer button allowing the said Silver-eyed reaper to appear on the screen. It appeared that the girl wasn't expecting for the scroll to be answered as she reared back in surprise.

 _"Pyrrha?!"_ squeaked Ruby.

Jaune almost slapped Pyrrha-Jaune's forehead.

 _Oum damn it! I forgot that I was in Pyrrha's body!_

Jaune let out a sigh through Pyrrha's lips once again as he made to explain what he thought the situation was only for Ruby to beat him to the punch.

 _"Did you find Jaune, Pyrrha? Is he okay?!"_ asked Ruby in excitement and concern.

The words that Jaune was about to say died in Pyrrha-Jaune's throat at the amount of concern the young reaper had for him.

 _Well of course, she's my friend after all._

Jaune couldn't help the smile that appeared on Pyrrha-Jaune's lips before he made to answer Ruby again.

 _Hopefully she'll be able to handle the bomb I'm about to drop on her…_

Jaune inwardly chuckled darkly at this before making to answer the little reaper once again.

"Ruby-," began Pyrrha-Jaune.

 _"So where are you right now?! We need to get over to you so that we can talk… and sort things out with Jaune."_

Jaune felt the words die once again as his concern started to grow. The expression Ruby had was one of guilt…

 _What the hell happened last night?_

Apparently something that had driven him to drink himself senseless at a bar and find himself in this situation alongside his partner.

 _Irrelevant right now. Let's just tell Ruby where we are so that we can sort out this mess._

"I'm… in Vale right now, Ruby," started Jaune, inwardly wincing at hearing Pyrrha's voice as he spoke, "There's a bit of an… interesting situation going on here."

Ruby simply nodded at this.

 _"Okay, Vale! Why didn't we start looking there in the first place?! I'll tell the others and then we can all-!"_

Suddenly Ruby paused as a confused frown crossed her face, causing Jaune's concern to reach an all time high.

"Ruby?"

 _"How did you get all the way to Vale already Pyrrha? I felt like I just talked with you a few minutes ago and you told me you were going to search in the training rooms."_

Jaune's blood ran cold at that.

"Training rooms?"

Ruby seemed to pout at this.

 _"Did you secretly know where Jaune was and didn't tell anyone? Are you two keeping a secret?"_

Jaune found no words, only able to stare blankly at the screen as he tried to process the information he was receiving. So many insinuations started to run through Pyrrha-Jaune's head as Jaune began to subconsciously try and piece together what he thought he knew. So many puzzle pieces no longer fit together; everything was now a great big mess.

 _"Pyrrha?"_

Nothing made sense anymore and there were so many more unanswered questions that joined the growing pile. It was maddening really, so maddening that Jaune felt the need to chuckle.

 _"Pyrrha…? Why are you laughing? I don't think I said anything funny…"_

Funny? Oh yes, funny indeed, funny when you think you're in your partner's body when your actual partner is actually in a completely different place. Who was she then? How did she even get here? Why was she in existence? And why was Jaune in her body, and better yet able to switch conscious between bodies every time he fainted?

 _"Pyrrha you're scaring me."_

Oh yes, unanswered questions were a scary thing, especially if you don't know what the hell is going on, and all the questions you thought you answered are coming back in the form of fifty new questions! What actually happened last night? Why was Ruby even searching for him in the first place? Why was Jaune in a motel in Vale? What part of Vale was he in? Why did he decide to chose such a dilapidated piece of sh-.

 _Actually that last one I can answer, I'm pretty poor on funds right now._

One answered question did not stop the influx of even more questions that continued to swirl around Pyrrha-Jaune's head like a swarm of angry flies. The incessant noise was eating away at Jaune's already dwindling sanity until finally Jaune couldn't take it anymore.

 _"Pyrrha?!"_

Jaune's world went black a moment after.

* * *

Jaune woke up with a gasp and looked around before he collapsed back on the bed with groan.

 _Looks like I fainted… again._

Not that he could be blamed really, especially with that revelation that was handed to him fainting allowed Jaune to calm down to an acceptable degree.

 _But I probably burnt something out in that girl's brain…_

Jaune looked over at where he was sure the Pyrrha look-alike's body had fallen… which was somehow on his lap. Jaune frowned.

 _Something feels off._

Jaune shook head at this. All these mysterious revelations needed to take a backseat for now.

 _I need to find my scroll._

Such a task wasn't hard as Jaune looked over the edge of the bed and found the said scrolling lying face down on the floor its screen blank. Apparently dropping the scroll managed to disconnect the call, something that caused Jaune to grimace.

 _I wonder how Ruby is taking this right now…_

Jaune shook his head at this.

 _Enough_ _I need to figure out what the hell is going on here, but first thing I should do is call Ruby back._

With that thought in mind, Jaune made to reach for the scroll only to blink in surprise when he saw that his hand was barely peeping out from the sleeve of his hoodie… Actually, now that Jaune was paying more attention, he felt like he was practically swimming in his clothes right now.

 _What's next?! Did I suddenly shrink or something?_

It was then that another thought came into his mind, one that filled his heart with dread. Slowly, Jaune turned his head towards the Pyrrha look-alike, head still resting on his lap. Jaune then allowed his vision to move on towards the middle of the bed where he saw his original body still lying there like it had been before.

 _…_

After a bit more internal rebooting, emotions started swirl around and build up before finally bursting forth in the form of three, strangled words that came out as a half-yell as memories of the noise complaint came forth.

"What the shit?!" squeaked Jaune-Ruby.


End file.
